


stop stealing my lunch

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Food, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack being an asshole, as usual, and stealing bites of Rhys' lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop stealing my lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote on my phone because I couldn't sleep. Again.

“Hey, gimme a bite, yours looks really good.”

Mismatched eyes quickly flickered over to the suddenly-too-close face of Handsome Jack, Rhys leaning back in response as he pouted at the older man, “Jack, you _literally_ have the exact same thing as me.”

That got a halfhearted shrug from Jack, “ _So?_ Yours looks better. Now bite. _Gimme_.”

Rhys swore, this was the **last** time he was making lunch for Jack. He would always try and steal Rhys’ food as they both sat down for lunch each day at work. Today Rhys thought the problem would’ve been solved thanks to the fact that he made the _exact same_ shredded chicken salad for each of them, but apparently not.

Now Rhys had to wonder if Jack was just doing this to annoy him. It was a miracle that Rhys put up with him at all.

With a deep sigh, Rhys pushed his plastic fork into the food, gathering a good enough chunk before offering it out to Jack. Rhys scowled as Jack smirked before opening his mouth and bringing the fork and food into his mouth. And that was supposed to be that, but…

Jack wasn’t pulling off the fork?

“…Uh, _Jack?_ You can, uh… Let go now,” Rhys began, confusion and irritation swimming in his tone.

The smirk grew on Jack’s lips, his eyebrows tweaking upwards playfully.

Rhys pursed his lips, an estranged scowl forming not a moment later, “What the hell are you doing? Give me my fork back, you ass.”

“ _Mmh-mmh_ ,” Jack denied, a bout of chuckles vibrating his throat the next second.

Rhys’ could feel his eyebrows furrowing in impatience and frustration, “Oh my God, you are such a child. I’m not making you lunch anymore.”

That got a low whine out of Jack as he himself pouted at Rhys. Rhys just rolled his eyes and tugged the fork out of Jack’s mouth, finally successful at getting his utensil back.

“You’re no fun, Rhysie,” Jack groaned, swallowing the food still in his mouth. “You’re not _actually_ gonna stop making me lunch… Are you?”

“Yep. No more lunches from me,” Rhys settled stubbornly, putting a fork full of food into his mouth and chewing.

Jack huffed a snort, “Fine, I don’t need your stupid lunches anyway.”

“Well, good,” Rhys threw back.

“ _Good._ ”

“Fine.”

Jack scoffed, “ _Fine!_ ”

Only a beat or two passed before Jack was chiming in once more, sounding just a touch hopeful, “Please keep making me lunch, Rhys?”

“No.”


End file.
